My crazy life
by BrennaStar100
Summary: This is my first story...hope you like it It's about Kim who has a crazy relative and is new to seaford high And jack who has to show her around...will they become friend, enemies or more than friends
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and gloomy day in seaford. The air was damp and the ground was moist. Then out of no where it began to rain cats and dogs. It was the end of summer and the beginning of the school year. Jack the schools bad boy was running late to school like always. Kim the overachiever was already walking to school soaked . It was 8:00 and school started at 8:30. Jack ran down stairs and ate breakfast and left to go to school. Kim was sprinting down the side walk so she wouldn't be late for class. Kim is in the 10th grade and it was her first year at seaford high.

Kim's pov:

I'm finally here. Umm excuse me can someone help me find the main office...anyone...no ok never mind. Is this the main office I'm Kim the new student. Yes it is and hi I'm principle stern here is your locker number and combination. Thanks and nice to meet u sir. You to Kim.

I walked down the hall and opened my locker I put my bag in side and headed to my first class. I sat down in the back and waited for the teacher to do roll call.

As the teacher was calling out our names a tall boy with long shaggy hair walked in.

Jacks pov:

I'm sorry I'm late I woke up late. Then I sat down In the back next a girl with the shiniest blonde hair and the prettiest brown eyes I've ever seen. I looked at her almost the whole time and then told me and the blonde haired girl to stay after class.

pov:

Jack this is Kim she is new and I was hoping you could show her around today.

Um why can't someone else show her around jack whined.

JACK! You have to scolded him.

Fine I will jack said sternly.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacks pov:

Me show Kim around no this can't be happening.

"hi I'm Kim Crawford."

"Um hey I'm Jack Brewer."

"Hey Kim can I see your schedule to see if we have any other classes together"

"Um ya sure"

"Good news! (said sarcastically ) Kim we have every class together! "

"Oh ok cool"

Kim's pov:

"Oh my goodness jack is going to show me where my classes are

Jacks pov:

"Hey Kim you should have lunch with me and my friends"

"Um ok why not"

"Oh ok great "


	3. Chapter 3

Time skip - 12:00 lunch

"Hey jack Milton Jerry and Eddy yelled "

"Hi guys jack said "

"I invited someone to have lunch with us "

"Who is it bro jerry said"

"You'll see and here she comes now "

"Hey Kim jack blurted out"

"Hi jack "

"Kim this is Milton Jerry and Eddy "

"Nice to meet you guys Kim said "

"Hey Kim do u play any sports Milton asked"

"Ya...i do cheer"

"Cool have u ever thought of doing karate jack asked hopefully "

"Ya I have do you know of any dojos around here by any chance"

"Um ya we all do karate in the mall down the street I can show u where it is after school if u want"

"Ya sounds like fun see u guys then ... come on jack time for class"

"I'm coming Kim,bye guys"

"Bye jack, bye Kim"Milton Jerry and Eddie said


	4. Chapter 4

Kim's pov:

I seriously didn't want to go home because of my brother mike he's hopefully not home so I opened the door with no sound and tiptoed into my room and luckily he didn't hear or see me so I was safe for now.

Time skip next day at the dojo

Kim's pov:

Hey Kim come on I'll show u the dojo

Hi guys Kim said

Hey Kim

Hey Kim watch this jerry said while doing a reverse side kick

That was awesome Jerry

Tks Kim

Jack your turn

Ok I'm coming jack said getting ready to flip into a reverse side kick

Yes jack said to himself

Wow jack ur good can I try

U should start with something a bit more simple

Nah I'm good but I'm going to add a back flip and a round off to it

Kim stop your going to hurt yourself

No just let me try

Fine

Ok I'm going to do a flip into a reverse side kick in to a back flip then a round off

Are u crazy you'll kill yourself Kim Milton said worried

Then the dojo grew silent

Kim you know how to do karate

Why do you seemed surprised

Because u don't seem like u would do karate

Jack I do get over it what belt and rank do u have

6 th degree black belt

Really me to so I'll see u tomorrow jack bye guys

Jacks pov:

I just can't stop thinking about her and the way her golden locks fall perfectly and how her eyes watch u with a caring and love able look. I also can't stop thinking about how soft spoken, pretty, loyal, and smart she is. I think I may love her

Jack! Jack! Jack! Dude u r completely spaced out jerry said

I think jacks in love Milton teased

Jack don't blow it eddy advised

I do not like Kim

Yea u do bro don't run away from it u know it's true jerry said

ok maybe a little i mean she's stunning

Yep we were right jack has a crush. Milton confirmed

I'll see u guys tomorrow bye guys

Bye jack


End file.
